I am Jack's Sequel
by Guitarmann
Summary: Continues right where the movie left off to find out the future of Jack, Marla and Fight Club. Who will run Fight Club now that Tyler is dead? I would like to thank a good friend of mine who just moved for certain dialoge. please review


I am Jack's Sequel

As I stood there hugging Marla, I was wishing that she had Bob's bitch tits.

"What do we do now" uttered Marla as we released our hug.

"We should get out of here" I managed to say

It was at that moment that I wished none of this mess ever happened. I wished I never came up with Tyler, Fight Club or Project Mayhem. I wished to be back in my old condo, with perfect furniture combinations that complemented the room and most of all I missed my insomnia. That way I could go back to groups and go back to my crap job and see my old boss again with his daily color-changing ties.

"Sir, It is time to leave, we have a car waiting at the ground floor" muttered one of my-I mean Tyler's henchmen.  
We rode the elevator to the ground floor and got in the car and sped off.

"So, where are we heading?" I said

"Rule of Project Mayhem # 1, never ask questions" another henchmen snorted.

"Jack, I don't think we should have gotten in this car", whispered Marla in my ear so only I could here it.

"I don't think we are in a lot of danger just yet" I whispered in reply.

We rode in the dead of night toward wherever the hell we were going and I thought about all the people in this country that no longer have a credit history.

After what seem liked an eternity, we arrived at the destination. It was crap shanty at the end of town. It was a crap house that was a 2 bedroom 1 bathroom. We entered the house and of course it looked empty but had an extensive basement network thanks to the good ol'e henchmen of Fight Club. As we went downstairs to the basement, the elite group of the first Fight Club members had assembled.

"Sir Project Mayhem was a complete success Sir", Said the guy who I beat to a pulp at a Fight Club session.

I wanted to get out of here but I didn't want to die either. So I decided to play along and see what turns up in the morning.

"Good job you faggots, now I'm going to bed and I want a watch on all night and I want a crate of soap made by morning" I spoke at a louder-than-normal talking voice.

The members all stood up and saluted me and at that point I decided to go to bed.

"Let's go Marla" I said

We headed upstairs to find a complete bedroom fixed and stocked with all amenities.

I didn't like the color of the bedspreads or walls. This only poured salt on the already tender wound of me not being back in my old life. We crawled into bed and I hade one of the best sleeps of my entire life.

I am Jack's tears

That was the greatest sleeps of my entire life, but I hade an odd dream that the penguin visited me from my group therapy days, except he was more happy and playful than normal.

I woke with a stir from the dream and felt totally rested for the first time in what felt like my whole life. Maybe it was the fact that I was finally rid of Tyler that sleep came so soundly. I looked over and there was a small lump where Marla had been sleeping but no Marla. I went to the bathroom and walked into the living room of the crap house. And I started to scream. Marla had been strung up by the ceiling fan and hanged

"OH MY GOD" I screamed in horror

I couldn't look at her emotionless face no longer so I went to the kitchen to throw up in the sink. After throwing up three times, I managed to look around the kitchen for any other surprises and managed to find one.

I had mail. It was for Tyler.

It stated "Sir, as you requested for phase 2 of Project mayhem, the girl was killed and the bomb is in place"

It had no signature. I was in total shock. Not just for Marla but for me too. A bomb?! I couldn't stand this house any longer. I screamed for help but of course all the Fight Club members were gone and the house was empty. I ran out of the house and ran and ran and ran until I couldn't run anymore and collapsed on the ground. I had nothing left to live for. It was at this point, lying on the ground gasping for breath that I decided that it would be my responsibility to destroy the monster that I created called Fight Club.

I am Jack's Wraith

It sounded like a good idea at the time to destroy Fight Club but I didn't have any clue of how I could pull it off alone. I was desperate and I wasn't getting sleep again. I decided to stay at a hotel for a little while until I could think again. Of course the nearest hotel didn't have cable and had 3 channels. I was forced to watch the news all day and of course all hell had broken loose. The stock market had plummeted to record lows and some called it the next stock market depression and credit card companies had called it quits and filed bankruptcy. It got to the point where I couldn't take it anymore after night had fell, so I decided to take a walk. I got a block away from the hotel when I heard an explosion. I froze in horror and ran back. The TV I was just watching 5 minutes ago was at my ankles in a smoldering heap. I decided to run to the nearest credit union because they were abandoned because of the after-effect of Project Mayhem. I ran inside and sank to floor in a corner and just started to sob in anger. I must have looked like a total wuss, sitting in the corner crying like a kid who dropped his ice-cream on the pavement of the park.

I sat there for a while until a heard a strange noise. Being the smart man I am I knew not to mess with whatever was making the noise because I'm not a character in a horror movie. But the noise didn't stop. Finally I got up and went to see what it was expecting to find an animal but found nothing.

"Looking for something pussy?"

I knew who it was without turning around. And when I did, there he was, Tyler Durden, wearing a bage leisure suit with a white tie and white tuxedo shoes.

"Tyler." I stated

"You fucking dumbass, Do you think you kill me by shooting yourself in the cheek! I don't die unless you die. Got it bitch? But I'm not going to lie to you Jack, I enjoyed the acting."

Looking back, I don't know what I was thinking when I put a bullet through my cheek or why I thought it would kill him. Maybe I was too much of a coward to put a bullet through my head and end it all. Maybe Tyler is more of a nessicity than I realized.

"You need to just get over it, you were born a terrorist and you will die one. So why don't you just stop all this dicking around and finish what I started."

"You may can hurt me Tyler but you can't make my mind up" I sneered

"Fine then Jack, if you want to fuck with me you are going to have quite the pile of shit to deal with because you will go to sleep eventually and I will take over and cause all kinds of shit"

He was right. I can't control Tyler. He would get me sooner or later or he would just show up all the time and make my life a living hell.

"As much as I hate to say it Tyler you are right." I admitted in a voice that sounded like a kid's caught in a lie.

I am Jack's Conclusion

"For those of you new to tonight's meeting you have to fight" I announced.

It only took me a day to get over Marla because Tyler wouldn't allow me to mourn because he said it was all my fault she was dead. So it was time to do what I was born to do.

"All right you pussies gather round and listen to our next project called Road to Anarchy.

Rule # 1 you never talk about Road to Anarchy and if you do, you will answer to me.

All right you faggots, we are going to continue our purpose by taking over Washington DC and putting in the only government that works, no government.

The End


End file.
